1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for creating an advertising list including a big advertiser's advertising information, which can prevent a big advertiser's advertising information, less associated with a content page, from being displaying only because the big advertiser purchased a plurality of keywords, and thereby control ‘the Poor Get Poorer and the Rich Get Richer’ phenomenon in displaying advertising.
2. Description of Related Art
Among current advertising services, a contextual advertising service identifies a content of a web document that a user corresponding to a searcher reads, and displays advertising corresponding to the identified content for the user. The contextual advertising service may identify advertising which the user is interested in, from the web document that the user is currently reading. Also, the contextual advertising service may readily display the identified advertising for the user. In this aspect, the contextual advertising service is in the commercial spotlight.
As an example, when a user reads a web document about ‘pension’, an advertising server supporting the contextual advertising service may identify advertising associated with ‘pension’, and display the identified advertising for the user.
However, when a big advertiser with a great purchasing power purchases a plurality of keywords associated with ‘pension’, the advertising server identifies only the big advertiser which purchased the plurality of keywords and displays only the big advertiser's advertising information. Accordingly, small and medium advertisers, which desire to purchase only a small number of keywords and utilize a contextual advertising service, may not have an opportunity to advertise their own advertising information.
Also, a conventional contextual advertising service method displays only a big advertiser's advertising which purchases a plurality of keywords, irrespective of a content of a web document, which results in ‘the Poor Get Poorer and the Rich Get Richer’ phenomenon in displaying advertising. Accordingly, in the case of the conventional contextual advertising service method, only the big advertiser may enjoy an advertising effect and thereby acquire some benefits.
A representative abusive example of the contextual advertising service has been described above. The abusive example may aggravate users' distrust against the contextual advertising service.
Accordingly, a new advertising list creating model capable of controlling ‘the Poor Get Poorer and the Rich Get Richer’ phenomenon in displaying advertising by appropriately applying a predetermined penalty value to a rank value to be assigned to each of advertising information of a big advertiser and thereby limiting displaying of the big advertiser's advertising information and instead increasingly displaying advertising information of small and medium advertisers is needed.